Behind the Shadows
by FanFictionWriter2000
Summary: Everyone has something hiding in their shadow. Just my interpretation of some of the characters in the show.
1. Zoey

**Sorry if this is a little out of character. please tell me if I should continue and leave suggestions of people you want me to write about. **

**ZOEY**

Everyone views her as the nice one... That's good. She was aiming for that. No one was supposed to see past her walls. Granted she didn't seem like she had walls but that was the whole point.

She wanted to get out of town; to meet new people. At least that's what she said in her audition.

She keeps her cheerful smile on and reminds herself why she is there. She's there to win. Of course she can't come right out and say it. What would her parents think?

No. She must maintain the image of the nicest and sweetest contestant on the show; even if she can't stand some of the people on it.

Mike was no different in her mind. She had trained herself not to trust anyone, especially men.

The last relationship she had went horrible. He took her heart and played it like a toy. And when he was done, he smashed it into so many pieces that she could never hope to fix it.

When Mike shows interest in her she can't help but feel a small flicker of hope in her dark heart. She thinks that maybe he isn't so bad and that he deserves a second look.

So she plays along. She acts innocent and tries to flirt a little. But she can't pretend that she doesn't doubt at night. She can't pretend that she doesn't think about how he might be using her and she'd be left right back where she started.

No. Her walls can't be falling. They are too good to fall. She built them over so many years that she can't afford them to fall.

So she does what she always does. She adapts. She detaches herself from everything and just plays the game. She says what everyone expects her too and plays the perfect good girl.

Zoey will do as she always has done. She will never change. And no one can change her.

She made sure of it.

**This is what happens when I feel like writing**


	2. Heather

**Here is the next chapter:**

She may come off as a bitch, trust me she knows. She wants everyone to be beneath her as she walks over their heads. That's always been her dream.

She can't just let people walk over her. Not like she used to.

Here on the show she had a fresh start; she could make her dream personality become a reality.

She thinks she is making herself the perfect model. Like the ones in the magazines her mother constantly compared her to. She thinks this is what will please them, the only way to have their love.

The real love; not love that they show by leaving for months at a time going off on business trips and never bothering to ask if she wants to join. Maybe if she wins and shows them she is perfect, they will finally accept her as theirs.

No more hiding in her room at parties because she is an embarrassment. No more ducking her head at meals because she can't stand to see their disapproving faces. All of that would go away and she could hold her head up high.

The fact that her parents agree to make the video about missing her makes her heart flutter. She chooses to ignore the end of the video and focus on the point that they actually did something for her. She knows they have an alternative motive, but for now she fills her head with the fact that they might care… just a bit.

Another thing is she takes pride in her fit body, even though she constantly thinks it isn't good enough. Her body never looks like the one in the magazines. Her hips are too big and she can't stand her thighs. She pretends she hates the food so she doesn't have to eat. Half of that is true, the food isn't pleasant, but she can't ignore the growling of the stomach whenever she thinks about it.

She has never made a single friend that she chose; her parents always telling her who was fit to know her and who must dispose of. From the moment anyone tried to talk to her she freaked out and snapped. Now everyone expects her to be like that the whole time. She does want to disappoint them, so she plays along. She says what's on her mind, or they think should be on her mind, and she pretends that her heart doesn't slightly clench when someone calls her a bitch.

She wants nothing but to be like the other contestants; careless and carefree from parental judgment (If only she knew the truth). But she can't, she knows she can't, so she stays in her corner and buries her face in a magazine trying not to cry.

She finds refuge at night when no one is awake to judge her and she can let her defenses fall. She can cry silently because pretty girls are meant to be seen and not heard. They are meant to look picture perfect and keep their mouth shut.

And that was exactly what Heather plans to do. Put on makeup perfectly and keep her mouth shut. She knows she can do it, be perfect and live up to their expectations.

But then again, she was never known for being perfect.

**Please review, follow, favorite because it honestly makes my day and helps me keep writing. Leave me suggestions of who I should do next and I'll do them. **


	3. Duncan

He tries to act tough. He knows he is tough; he went through prison for god sake. Yet he still feels the need to act the part.

Back when he was in school he was known for the stereotypical bad boy; skipping class, jumping around from girl to girl, and not caring for authority of any kind. That is, until he met her.

She was a goody two shoes, the kind of person that had her life figured out by the time she hit first grade. She was the type that he was used to breaking; the girl who was so innocent that she couldn't help but to fall for him. But when he was done with her heart, he cast it aside and let her fall apart on her own.

But she makes him want to be good for once. This was supposed to be one of those love stories where the good girl turns the bad boy good. Or she shows him that he could be much more that what he thinks he already is.

But this is no fairytale. This is real life and in real life you don't get what you want. He wanted her to stay in the game with him, but of course the universe couldn't do one good thing for him.

He hooked up with Gwen because she was easy. Because he needed to remind himself that he couldn't get attached to anyone. He needed a punch in the face that woke him up from his day dream. He somehow needed his mind to say that he was crazy for thinking he Courtney would work out.

Deep down he knew he could have easily had Courtney. But the thought of breaking her heart softens something inside him and he hates it. He hates the very thought that a girl could make him go soft. He needs to harden his shell and be the bad boy.

He needs to forget that her smile makes his heart race. He needs to tell himself that no one could love him. That he has built a reputation that he can no longer rise above, so he sinks below and lives the life he always has.

He keeps coming back to Gwen because she was so detached from the world. He never really had feelings for her, even though his mind told him that he should act like he does. He comes back because it's too easy for him to lose himself and imagine her with brown hair and brown eyes that make him melt. He can get lost in a fantasy and hope that one day he can be better.

He tries to show Gwen off for her and hope he gets her angry. She's adorable when she's angry. It's fun to see how annoyed she gets when he can keep a straight face as she screams a string of swear words in his direction.

He doesn't like to show that with each word his heart breaks apart bit by bit. He doesn't like to show that she can have such a dramatic effect on him.

He has sworn off love because that is the thing that can hurt him the most. Love stings and burns until it leaves you with a deep scar that never goes away and everyone tries to hide.

Duncan says he can't love.

But Duncan can lie.

**Please follow, favorite, and review because it make my world. Leave me suggestions of people I should do next and I'll try my best to do them.**


	4. Izzy

**Warning: Mentions of attempted suicide **

She acts like she is crazy. They all think she is. She doesn't mind the label at all. To her, labels are just chains that force her wings from flying.

She never hears the whispers they all say about her. At least, she pretends she can't hear them. In her world, she can do whatever she wants.

You see, Izzy created a little world to call her own when she was seven. She created it to help forget about Mommy and Daddy screaming downstairs. It was an escape to her. A dream she could slip in and out of when she needed the comfort.

In that world she could be anything; she could turn the screaming into the singing of the plants. She could turn the hateful words in compliments. She could feel safe.

She kept this world as she grew up. When she was twelve her parents split; it was hard on everyone so Izzy fell back into her world. She turned her Mom's muffled sobs into the soft murmurs of a lost lullaby. She turned the angry shouts into the phone into a distance sound of the wind.

When she was fourteen she had her first heart break. She couldn't stand the strange empty feeling that he left in her heart. So she did what she always did; she retreated back into her imaginary world where she could cure her loneliness by creating as many friends as she needed.

When she was sixteen he mom got a new boyfriend. He was cranky and constantly calling her names. She decided she had enough of the real world and decided to make her world permanent.

She had everything set up. She was supposed to be alone and then she would gracefully step off the chair that held her life in the balance. Her mom wasn't supposed to come home early; she wasn't supposed to get caught in mid step.

She was taken away to a mental hospital where she stayed for a while. They let her express herself in any way she deemed fitting. She got into gymnastics and soon threw herself into it because she loved the feeling of flipping through the air. She felt like she was flying and nothing could touch her.

While she was in the hospital she felt lonely. She felt scared and alone so she turned to her world for comfort. She turned the lifeless white room in a jungle where she could have adventures.

In way she could be seven again, playing with the animals and swinging from branches. She could have her own little Neverland that no grownups could ruin because the world was made by her design.

After spending a few months in her world, which she now called Forever Land, she decided that she wanted to stay there forever. But she didn't want to end her life. So she merged her lives into one.

It, to her, created perfect harmony.

While she was at the hospital she heard about a new TV show taking in teens who wanted to have fun and be famous.

Needless to say she was all for it.

When she was on the show she was happy for once. The thrill of being in danger at every second appealed to her because she grew not knowing any other way. She grew up with the constant fear of what is going to go wrong next?

So Izzy built up her little world of insanity and happily lived there. She closed off the doors so no one could come in and ruin it.

Nothing could get in, and Izzy was sure she wasn't coming out.

**Thanks to everyone who is favorites this and follows because it makes my day just a little brighter. Please leave me comments about who I should next, any writing suggestions because I am always open to them.**

**P.S. I'm working on Alejandro but I'm trying to perfect it so it might be a couple of days. **


	5. Alejandro

**So so so so so sorry for not updating in over a week but school was ending and finals were happening and it was hard to try and write because there was always something I needed to do. **

**This isn't my best work, but since it has been more than a week, I kind of felt obligated to upload something. I promise to go back and redo this if I ever have the time. **

Jose Burromuerto, he hated sharing a last with him. Just the thought of him make Alejandro cringe with disgust.

He hates him and doesn't bother to hide it. Why should he have any reason to like him? How could everyone else love him that much?

Here on the show he could be his own person. He could get out of the shadow that was cast above him at all times. He could leave the dark and step into the light that always taunted him with things he couldn't have.

When he was growing up he never brought any friends home. Even if he tried they would always ditch him for his brother. He would stay up for hours at night trying to make his tears silent as Jose slept comfortably in another, _bigger_ room.

He applied for the show in secret because he didn't want _him_ to come in and ruin it.

When he was there he felt like he was on top of the world. He could be anyone he wanted to be. So he took on the cocky ladies' man attitude his brother always used. He wanted to feel like _him_. He secretly hated himself for turning into the very thing he hated the most, but what made it worse was the fact that he loved it.

He loved the feeling of being on top. He loved that he could be the "prettiest one" over everyone. He loved the control that he finally had.

He took an interest in Heather because she couldn't be _his._ He could have her to himself and never have to worry about her being snatched off her feet by Jose.

He doesn't show that it bothers him that Heather hates him so publicly. He thought that this is what girls want; his brother always got girls this way. What was wrong with him? He didn't let these thoughts get to him, at least not physically. He still smirks at her as she rolls her eyes and walks away. But he does admit it stings a, little bit.

He knows he's acting like _him, _everything that comes out of his mouth sounds exactly like _him_; and all he wants is out. Even here he can't escape the dark because the shadow keeps pulling him back in.

He was foolish to think he could fix everything by running away because _he _always follows.

**Please follow, review, or favorite because that only reason I write is because people actually read it. **


	6. Lindsay

**I am so so so sorry I havent updated in forever. I went on vacation and I didn't have wifi and then I had extreme writers block. I was considering putting this on hiatus before I finally got this idea. I hope it makes up for my absence.**

She has a great body. She knows it. That's what every guy or girl tells her. That's all she expects to hear. She has grown accustomed to it over the years.

In all her relationships the guy only wants to sleep with her. He doesn't want to talk or get to know her. If she tries to say something smart he'll push her away and complain that she's a chatterbox.

She's been told this too often. Growing up with a mother who believed that women are to be seen and not heard, living with a dad who believed that women were below men and they were merely objects set in the world for men to toy with, and sisters that went along with everything. Every time she stepped out of line, or said one word too much, she would be punished.

Even to this day, when a boy tells her to shut up, she can still feel the belt coming down on her back and she involuntarily flinches every time.

As she grew up her emotions become automatic. Who needs sadness when no one wants to see her tears? She presses the unnecessary feelings down to make way for her smile that always makes the boys melt in her hand. She has perfected the art of making a broken smile seem whole.

She hates her dad. She grew up fearing him and putting him on a high pedestal of praise. And one day she decides she's tired of it.

After a brutal beating when she spoke out at the dinner table, she goes out for fun by herself for the first time. She was 15.

She breaks a heart just for the fun of it. She doesn't even remember his name. She just remembers the power it made her feel when she saw she could hurt someone like that. She could crush the light in their eyes within seconds. She basks in the feeling of glory as he begs her to take him back. She doesn't feel below anything now. She feels invincible and convinces herself that men are the toys on earth.

She's smart. She always has been. It's just that no guy ever cared to know just how smart she could be. She learns how to play them. She learns that they could be puppets and she could control the strings. One smile here and a small touch on the arm there; they would be hers in seconds; just another broken heart to her collection.

Sometimes the power scares her. Sometimes she thinks she put herself up too high and can't get down. Sometimes she feels some regret when she breaks his heart. But those feelings are irrelevant when she knows that all he will do is look down upon her.

She's growing bored with her toys and longs for something way more interesting; something way more fun that she can spend her time with.

She gets on offer to go on Total Drama Island and she jumps at the chance. It was beginning to get boring at her town and she longed for more. She would win the money. She would show everyone that a woman could beat a man.

Of course when she gets there things seem harder than she'd thought they'd be. After the first day she made up a plan; she had to seem innocent in order to stay on. She would play the stereotypical role she had sworn she would never fall into.

She wears a shirt that shows off her assets and acts dumb and ditzy. She pretends that she is a typical blonde. She can see everyone else hating her for her stupidity, but she was never really the biggest threat to be taken out.

She fakes that she's into Justin just because she wants to pull him down. She is disgusted by him. How dare he think that just because he looks good he can waltz around and use girls to help him? How dare he think that he can get any girl he wants when he opens his mouth? He is just like everybody else and she secretly enjoys taking him down.

People say not to judge a book by its cover. And for Lindsay, that could not have been more right. Because the next time the whip comes down, she will turn around and hit right back.

**Please review, favorite, or follow because it makes me so happy that people actually read this even if I have been gone for a really long time.**


End file.
